


Assume: Neville Knows

by HallowsEve



Series: Assume [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, OOC Severus Snape, Switch Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve
Summary: Severus has been acting odd. He’s distant, moody and is spending more time away from Neville than he is with him. Neville should have known. It was only a matter of time until Severus realized he could do better. – AU





	Assume: Neville Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get a new phone last weekend and apparently I had written a part of this series on my phone and forgot about it. So here you guys go. Not beta read. I have no interest in going back over it so all mistakes are my own. I also had every intention of doing the Harry/Draco part of this series, but have since decided not to. There is SO MUCH good Drarry out there that I don't feel like it's needed. This story takes place 3 years after the original Assume story and Neville and Severus coming together. Severus might seem OOC in this, but my headcanon is when he is behind closed doors and with someone he really loves, he lets his guard down. I also see Severus as a switch. I don't see being in the "bottom" position as being a show of submission or anything. It's about pleasure and intimacy and Severus is secure enough to know what he likes and needs. Also, I didn't tag it as nothing is "on screen", but there are references to sex, masturbation and Severus enjoying the "bottom" role at times. Again, nothing on screen or explicit.

Neville wasn’t going to cry. 

He wasn’t!

Except, he was.

8 days. 8 long days of Severus actively avoiding Neville. 8 long days of secret sender owl delivered messages that Severus tucked into his pocket quickly before Neville could see the writing. 7 long nights of Neville curled up on his own without a lithe warm body to cuddle up to. 8 days of meals with his surly lover sitting next to him physically, but mentally worlds away. Instead of talking to Neville, he actively sought out conversation with Draco and before Neville could get a word in, the dark man would leave the great hall and disappear to wherever it was he was going. Neville wasn’t suspicious until Draco and Harry gave him a sympathetic smile that meant they were obviously aware of the troubles in his relationship. Did Draco know something? It would make sense since he was Severus’ godson and they were very close.

That’s what prompted Neville to seek out Severus. A weight he hadn’t realized settled lifted from his shoulders when he was allowed through the wards. Neville stood in the empty living room and sighed, wondering where his lover had gone off too when he heard a very familiar moan. Neville felt the vice seize his heart and squeeze until he was left breathless.

“Like that, just like that.” Severus pant, his voice slightly higher with his whine. Neville was familiar with it. Of course he was, they had been together 3 years now. He knew every sound his lover made.

“Please, please, please.” Neville’s eyes were clouded by tears, bile curling in his throat as the thumping of Severus’ bed against the stone wall got louder, rivaling the man’s own grunts and groans.

“Love you!” Severus’ loud cry signaling his finish was what ultimately released the spell that had befallen Neville, sending the man in motion. Like a man fleeing his death, Neville tore out of Severus’ quarters and ran. He vaguely noticed the occasional student and he thought he heard someone call his name, but he couldn’t be sure. He could barely hear anything beyond his heart drumming in his ears.

Neville’s legs carried him to an unintentional destination, the astronomy tower. He hadn’t even realized that he was there until he felt the cool breeze against his face. It was like a cold shock to his system, triggering the gut wrenching sobs that wanted to escape from him to do so. Neville’s legs failed him and he crumbled to the ground, burying his face in his hands. How could Severus do this to him? How could he cheat on him?

* * *

“Draco, we have to tell him!”

Harry’s harsh tone stopped Neville in his tracks, just outside Harry’s classroom.

“We can’t, Harry.” Draco sighed in response, almost sounding sympathetic.

“This can’t go on! Neville is falling apart.”

Neville shifted his position, leaning against the wall next to the door, still hiding him from the very people whose conversation he was eavesdropping on. It wasn’t a normal behavior for him and it did cause his face to flush with shame, but Harry wasn’t wrong. He was falling apart. Why wouldn’t Severus just end it with him?

"He’s overreacting.” Draco stated flatly, earning a scoff from Harry.

“I’m going to say something. I can’t watch this happen.”

Neville heard footsteps approaching the door, no doubt Harry’s, but he couldn’t even find it in him to care. Let Harry catch him. Let Harry know how far Neville had fallen in despair.

“Harry! It’s Severus’ decision, not ours!” Draco grit out, clearly forcibly stopping Harry if the shuffled steps followed by nothing was to go by. “Severus trusted us with this! We cannot betray him!”

“I know.” Harry sounded defeated and resigned. “You’re right.”

Neville shook his head and walked off, opting to not ask Harry to cover his evening duties and instead resigning himself to spending another cold evening alone. At least he’d be distracted by his duties and not lying in bed wondering what fantastic position Severus and his new lover were trying that night. At least now he knew why Draco and Harry were acting so sympathetic around him. They most likely pitied him for being so in love with a man who was probably never as in love with him.

* * *

Severus left on Friday afternoon, after his final class let out. No word to Neville, but then, why would he? He clearly was done with Neville so it wasn’t like the man needed to clear his plans by him. He and his mystery man could go on a vacation every sodding weekend for all it mattered to Neville.

Saturday afternoon Harry and Draco came by the greenhouse, the men chipper and dressed for flying. Neville was elbow deep in soil, working on pulling roots from the stupid weed that was ruining his supply of mandrake.

“Hey, Neville!” Harry smiled at his friend, though it was pointless as Neville didn’t even raise his head. Instead the man glowered at the soil, hiding the weed from hell from his view. He would have loved to just banish the soil, but the light would have sent the weed scurrying away and he couldn’t afford to lose anymore plants to it. This was the last one and he would not be defeated.

“We’re going to go flying, care to join us?” Draco asked, leaning his hip against the edge of the wooden table Neville had the pot on.

“No thanks.” Neville grit out, hand finally making contact with the weed’s thin, fragile roots.

“It’s a beautiful day.” Harry supplied as though it would change Neville’s mind. It didn’t, it only further angered the man because quite frankly, he didn’t care!

“I have things to do.” Neville closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep cleansing breath. He shouldn’t be angry with them. It wasn’t like they had made a commitment to him, but it was hard to not be. They knew Severus was cheating on him and yet here they were still acting his friend while his boyfriend was off gallivanting with his new beau.

“Come on, I promise not to stick my tongue down Potter’s throat even once.” Draco chuckled, a joke that would have normally made Neville laugh seems despite being in a very active relationship, he still found Harry and Draco’s very physical one to be uncomfortable at times. He was happy the two men had found happiness together, but he certainly didn’t need to see it in such display.

“No, thank you.” Neville grunt, curling his fist around the roots and yanking harshly, tugging the blasted menace from the pot. Pot now weed free, Neville looked up at his 2 guests, his jaw clenching at the soft eyes they had.

“I think the fresh air would do you some good.” Harry’s voice was soft and tentative as he took a few slow steps forward, approaching Neville as though he were a wounded cornered animal. It would have been humorous if it wasn’t absolutely grating to Neville’s already raw nerves. The gentle squeeze on his arm was too much. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do this.

“Fuck off, Harry!” Neville exclaimed, yanking his arm out of Harry’s grasp. Harry’s wounded expression only furthered his rage. As did Draco’s step forward, putting himself next to Harry, with his one arm slightly in front of the dark-haired man, as though unintentionally trying to place himself between Harry and danger. How dare they?! How dare they stand there and act like he’s the issue.

“Neville –“ Harry sighed, his face pleading with his friend. “I’m worried about you.”

Neville stared at Harry with an agape jaw, tears stinging his eyes and head shaking in response. The nerve!

“Really? You’re so worried about me?” Neville chuckled humorlessly. In the corner of his vision he caught Draco tense and shift himself more in front of Harry. “Spare me.”

Neville shook his head in disgust and turned his back on them, desperately needing to put distance between them. Harry had been his friend for years. They’d been through so much together, but this? This he couldn’t do. He couldn’t play friendly with someone who was keeping such a dark secret from him. Could he forgive Harry in time? Of course, it’s not like it’s Harry’s place to tell Neville what Severus really should, but today? He couldn’t! He was angry and hurt and there was no way he could look at his happily in love friend when his heart was shattering. He absentmindedly wondered if this is why Harry avoided him so much the early months of his relationship with Severus. He understood now. 

“Neville! Please! You don’t understand –“ Harry started after him, his hand barely making contact with Neville’s back before the Herbology Professor turned around and slapped his hand away, ignoring the sad expression that overtook Harry’s face.

“How could you?” Neville whispered, voice cracking at the end. His fury was fading and once again just gut wrenching pain was taking over.

“How could I what?” Harry shook his head in confusion, looking over to an equally confused Draco.

“How could you not tell me?” Neville asked, his fist closing even more around the squirming weed in his hand. “How could you keep this from me?”

Draco narrowed his eyes at Neville. “Longbottom, what are you –“

“I’m talking about Severus!” Neville barked causing the couple before him to jump back in surprise. “Did you think I wouldn’t figure out what was going on? What he was up to?”

Harry and Draco both had wide eyes and pale faces, not even attempting to hide their shock.

“You know?” Harry asked in shock.

Neville shook his head and laughed, his face pulling into a nasty sneer. “Yeah, wasn’t hard to figure out. He made it pretty damn obvious.”

“Neville, I….I….I….” Harry stuttered helplessly, looking to Draco for help, but found none. Draco was looking at Neville in shock and confusion. As though he were completely lost how they got to this point.

“Save it, okay? Someday I’ll forgive you, Harry. You’re my friend, but today? I can’t. I just need you two to piss off and leave me be.” Neville gestured towards the door with his fist, ire rising when neither man made any attempts to move.

“He asked us not to say anything.” Harry moved forward, reaching for his friend and wincing when Neville took an angered step back. “We couldn’t betray that.”

“But you could me?” Neville snorted, biting his bottom lip when it began to quiver. He looked down at his shoes and took several breaths, the sound almost echoing in the greenhouse. When he felt as though he had gained control, he looked up at his friend, uncaring at the tears that escaped his eyes. “I get him.” Neville nodded towards Draco, but eyes his staying on Harry. “But you? I never thought you’d keep something like this from me.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry sobbed, his green eyes shining with tears. “He made me swear and I couldn’t.”

Neville nodded, though what he was agreeing to he didn’t know. He just knew he needed to escape. He needed to be far away from Severus and Draco and Harry.

“Please don’t follow me.” Neville whispered sadly and turned on his heel, striding from the greenhouse uncaring about the mess he looked or the weed that was no longer moving, his fist having completely killed all life. He made it nearly halfway to the castle before he finally chanced a look back and was unsure if he felt grateful or hurt to see no one behind him.

* * *

Neville skipped all meals on Saturday and Sunday and failed to show for breakfast on Monday. There was no point. The school was on a spring break so he wasn’t required to attend meals in the main dining hall and he certainly had no intentions of spending any more time around Harry and Draco than he needed. As far as he knew Severus was still gone from the castle, but he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure if he’d even know if the surly man returned and by Monday evening, he found he didn’t really care. The pain and anger had slowly calmed until he was left with bitter resignation. They were done. That much was obvious, the end of their relationship as confusing as the beginning, but he truly expected nothing different from the man. Sure, he had hoped that Severus cared enough about him to at least give him the courtesy of a proper breakup, but apparently, that was not to be.

Neville lay on his couch, eyes staring at the ceiling, but not really seeing anything. He knew he looked a right mess. He hadn’t bathed since he returned from greenhouse on Saturday so his hair was greasy and unkept. His clothes were wrinkled and his nails had dirt under them still. He couldn’t care. He couldn’t care about the dark circles that drowned his eyes or the slight odor he gave off. It was just him after all. Not like he had anyone to impress.

Neville’s left hand reached down and felt around for his glass, eyes still unfocused on the ceiling as he brought it up and took another large sip of the aged firewhiskey. He had never really had a taste for it before Severus, but slowly developed it over the course of his relationship. He wasn’t drinking it to try to hold on for just a little longer to the happiness he had felt, that would be crazy. He was just trying to escape how he felt. He wanted to feel nothing at all.

He was so focused on nothing, and honestly more drunk than he realized, that he didn’t hear his door open or the familiar footsteps. He knew his mind was playing tricks on him when he could smell the sandalwood and herbal musk that was distinctive to Severus. Neville closed his eyes, willing the smell to leave, but it didn’t. It only grew in strength and when a cool hand pressed against his forehead, tears slipped from his tightly closed eyes.

“Beloved?”

Neville turned his head and opened his eyes to find Severus kneeling beside the couch, clad in his normal beautiful all black and looking at Neville with such concern in his dark eyes that it made Neville’s heart break further. Neville clumsily raised his right hand and touched Severus’ face, his hand cupping the man’s cheek and thumb caressing his soft skin. He savored the physical contact, knowing he would no longer be able to do this. Despite Severus breaking his heart, he loved him hopelessly and he would miss this. He would miss having the right to touch such a beautiful and complicated man. He didn’t realize he was actively crying until a cool hand wiped at his tears so lovingly.

“Beloved, what has you so upset?” Severus’s baritone was soft and soothing and still sent shivers down Neville’s spine.

“I love you.” Neville whispered, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes unfocusing as more tears blurred his vision. “I love you so much.”

Neville closed his eyes and sobbed, his cries so harsh they shook his entire body. His head was a mess. The entire room shifted as he was lifted up into Severus’ arms, Neville’s own wrapping around the man’s neck instinctively and his nose burying in the crook of his neck. Between his sobs, he savored the scent he loved so much. He savored being in Severus’ arms knowing this would be the last time. He allowed the alcohol to dull his thoughts so much he could pretend, if only for a minute, that they were still happy and in love. That Severus wasn’t already moving on and leaving him.

Neville realized he was more drunk and exhausted than he thought when he found himself in his bath without any memory of getting there. The warm water cradled him as his body slumped against the porcelain while Severus gently cleaned him. Neville’s eyes shuttered as Severus’ skilled fingers massaged his scalp. His body trembled when Severus’ hands rubbed the dirt from his legs. He whimpered when slender fingers wrapped around him and cleaned him with such tenderness that it felt like his heart was literally being torn from his body. It was cruel to give him such beauty when he couldn’t keep it. He couldn’t push him away though. He didn’t care that these hands have touched another man’s body or those dark eyes had mapped out his new lover, the alcohol and exhaustion from far too many sleepless nights allowed Neville to be selfish and revel in this.

Neville’s head lulled around as Severus dried him with the softest towel Neville had ever felt, the material clearly charmed to be warm. The gesture so kind and thoughtful it would have made him cry except he hadn’t stopped. Though his body was no longer wracked with sobs, his eyes continuously poured the tears, a physical representation of the slow death that was occurring within him. The world shifted again and Neville could feel the cool press of his sheets against his body, instinctively forcing him to curl towards the warm body that was positioning next to him. He felt the drag of the top sheet and quilt covering them, a whisper brought immediate warmth and everything seemed to be dulling as sleep caught him in a tight grasp, the tug pulling him under. Neville fought it, eyes opening to see Severus’ own dark ones, staring at him in concern. Neville saw a hand moving and dimly realized it was his own, caressing Severus’ neck and rising to trace his thin lips. Severus’ own arms were wrapped around him, keeping Neville’s exhausted body pressed tightly against him.

“Sleep beloved.” Severus whispered and Neville obediently closed his eyes, slipping into a much-needed sleep only seconds later.

* * *

Neville woke with a start, his body shifting to a sitting position and almost immediately regretting it. His head throbbed. His eyes burned and it felt like he had slept with a sock in his mouth. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again against the blinding light. Neville rubbed his eyes and head, willing the banging in there to stop. A cool hand touched his cheek and turned his head, Neville too disoriented to fight it. He felt glass pressed against his lips and he opened, welcoming the salvation of a drink. Moments later Neville found himself abruptly pulled to the present. His head no longer throbbed and the room had stopped spinning. When he opened his eyes, he found himself able to see and focus with little effort. Next to him sat Severus, now clad in black sleep pants and a black t-shirt. It was a common outfit for days he lounged in his rooms and was far more sexy than it should really be. Neville felt no shame though in staring at the man and mentally cataloguing the look.

“Eat.” Severus gestured towards Neville’s lap and the man was surprised to see a tray there with what looked to be a wonderful breakfast. A steaming stack of pancakes topped with fresh berries and whipped cream, crisp bacon and fried potatoes sat on another plate as well as a small bowl of yogurt with granola and fruit. Neville went for the orange juice first, bypassing the delicious scented food to wash away the lump that had formed in his throat. He didn’t understand the gesture or kindness.

Refreshed from the freshly squeezed juice, Neville placed the glass back gently and tucked into his food, focusing on eating and a sudden hunger he hadn’t felt in days. He was nearly finished before he realized Severus was still sitting next to him, watching him closely.

“Care to explain what yesterday was about?” Severus asked, no hint of anger nor judgement in his voice. Perhaps he understood why a man would drown his sorrows in alcohol.

“No particularly.” Neville mumbled, eyes staying on his tray.

“Mmm.” Severus hummed non-committedly. “Very well, care to explain why my godson and Potter firecalled me Saturday worried about you?”

“They are nosey prats who don’t know how to keep their noses out of someone else’s business.” Neville flatly stated, trying to force down the angry flame that was slowly beginning to grow in his chest.

Severus snorted next to him, but made no other comment. They sat in silence as Neville finished his breakfast and as he placed his utensils down the tray, it’s contents vanished, no doubt returning to the kitchen to be cleaned. Full and without distraction, Neville sat back against his headboard and stared at his hands that were fidgeting in his lap.

“I was forced to cut my trip short.” Severus stated and Neville could actually feel the man’s stare. “Draco was insistent that I return.”

"You weren’t forced to do anything.” Neville bit back, his arms crossing across his chest and mouth pulling down into a scowl. “You chose to return.”

“Indeed.” Severus drawled and Neville thought the man would finally let the conversation drop and get up and walk out. He didn’t understand why Severus was dragging this out. He closed his eyes and took an encouraging breath, steeling himself to just initiate the conversation he desperately didn’t want to have, but found his words dying when a cool hand cupped his cheek and forced his head to turn. The thumb caressed him and Neville pressed against it, hating how he still craved this man’s touch.

“What is going on inside your head?” Severus whispered in wonder, his tone so soft it forced Neville’s eyes open. He stared at his former lover and it physically pained him to not throw himself at him and beg Severus to reconsider.

“Are you happy?” Neville’s voice was scratchy, the lump in his throat nearly impossible to speak around. Curse his heart, he wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell and scream and push Severus away, but he couldn’t. He loved him too much. As much as it killed him, he wanted Severus to be happy and if his new lover made him happy, then Neville would happily let him go. His own heart be damned. Severus had spent far too long ignoring his own needs and desires in favor of submitting to two equally manipulative and controlling wizards. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Severus.

“Yes.”

Neville nodded at Severus’ soft admission, pulling his head away from Severus’ grip and wiping at his cheeks, unsurprised to see his hands come back wet.

“Good. That’s…good. You deserve to be happy.” Neville was surprised he could form words with the ache in his chest growing. “I want you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you and…and…and I’m happy he makes you happy.”

“Who are you talking about?”

Severus genuinely sounded confused and it made Neville laugh. Of course, the man would think he was stealthy enough that Neville didn’t know.

“Your new lover.” Neville chuckled and looked over at his former beau with a sad smile and found himself surprised at the expression clouding Severus’ features.

“My what?” Severus’ thin lips barely moved at the question.

“Your new lover. Merlin, Severus, do I need to spell this out for you?” Neville sighed, his arms dropping down onto the bed.

“Please do.” Severus’ jaw was clenched and his eyes were burning with anger. Neville had to actively prevent himself from rolling his eyes because really? That was rich! Severus getting angry about being confronted about his lover.

“I know about the man you’ve been seeing. You don’t need to sneak around about it anymore.” Neville calmly told him, rushing forward when Severus’ eyes nearly bulged from his skull and his face flushed in anger. “And don’t be mad at Harry and Draco. I already knew about him and they just confirmed it. I swear they didn’t tell me about him.”

“I’m going to murder them.” Severus seethed, rising from the bed and pacing next to Neville’s angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. “I will wring Draco’s pale neck and take great pleasure in separating Potter limb from limb. And you!” 

Neville reared back when Severus turned on him and stared at him an expression that seemed to bounce between anger, disbelief and absolute devastation.

“You take me for someone who would take another man into my bed and betray your trust in such a way?” Severus sounded absolutely devastated at the very idea and it almost made Neville want to leap out and wrap him in a hug, begging for forgiveness. Then again, the man had spent 20 years as a master spy. A man so good at deceit that he had Voldemort believing he was loyal and was able to get so close to the enemy that he nearly single-handedly made the destruction of Voldemort possible.

“Wow. You’re going to actually stand there and lie right to my face?” Neville scoffed, shaking his head. “And have the audacity to get angry with me about it? You’re something else, Severus Snape.”

“What in the hell would make you think I was being unfaithful?” Severus demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“Where do I start?!” Neville yelled, his fury once again rising and overtaking any other emotion he had been feeling. “The distance, the secret owls, you pissing off to Merlin knows where without so much as a word to me!”

“And your mind automatically goes to infidelity?” Severus challenged, clearly offended by Neville’s words.

“Where the hell was it supposed to go?” The younger wizard barked as he rose from the bed, standing next to it and completely uncaring that he was not wearing a stitch of clothing.

“That I clearly had something that I wished to keep to myself until I was ready to tell you!” Severus bellowed. “Not that I’m spending my time fucking some other man!”

“I heard you!” Neville screamed, his voice so full of anger and pain that it made Severus stumble back several steps. Neville mentally cursed when he felt the burn in his eyes. “I heard you with him! So don’t you dare try to stand there and pretend like you were the one who was wronged in this.”

Severus looked at Neville in shock, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I heard you tell another man you loved him.” Neville cried, shaking his head to dispel the memory and failing miserably. “I heard you beg him so beautifully, something that I thought was special for _me_ , and tell him you love him. So don’t…don’t you dare play the victim.”

Severus and Neville stood completely still, staring at one another as a heavy silence fell upon the room. Neville’s face bore the proof of the absolute agony he felt from the memory while Severus’ was the epitome of disbelief.

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I have never been unfaithful. I will take veritaserum to prove my fidelity to you if that’s what you need.” Severus spoke as though each word was forced out.

“Last Wednesday night.” Neville informed him, his hands coming up to clutch at his hair to distract him from the misery of having to relive that horrid night in detail. “You left dinner and I came to find you, to find out what was going on and when I came to your quarters, I heard you moan. I wanted to leave, Merlin, I didn’t want to stand there and listen to it, but I couldn’t. And believe me, I would give anything to remove the memory of you telling him right there and saying please over and over. I heard your bed slamming against the wall and I heard you shout you loved him when you came, so fuck you, Severus Snape. Fuck you for letting me believe that I was something special. That I was actually worth something.”

“I wasn’t with anyone.” Severus whispered, drawing Neville’s attention. The younger wizard wiped at his tears and opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when Severus shook his head and looked at him with an embarrassed blush. “I’m not denying you heard that, but you did not hear me committing an act of

infidelity. I was alone.”

Neville blinked in response, unable to find the words to respond. Did Severus actually think he’d believe that? That Severus was that vocal during his masturbatory sessions?

“I was keeping distance between us and I was corresponding with someone to which I did not want you to know about. Not because it was inappropriate, but because I wasn’t ready to tell you yet. It was a surprise.” Severus looked away, his face still showing a blush. Neville remained quiet and still, allowing Severus to explain on his own terms. His patience won out when Severus cleared his throat and looked back at Neville. “I was not with anyone. What you heard was me alone. The distance had been difficult and I found myself needing and I could not come to you because I did not want to let anything slip. You cause me to lose all thought, Neville. Your passion and love drive me to lose all reason and I could not let that happen until I was prepared. I indulged myself instead. You recall the shop we went to in London last fall?”

Neville nodded, his face flushing slightly at the memory. They had left the muggle shop with more items than they had originally intended and spent many nights following wrapped up in bliss.

Severus nodded and cleared his throat, looking down at his hands almost bashfully. “I had your silicone stand in charmed to the headboard to…uh…keep it stable during. I was looking at the pictures we took in Australia.”

“Are you normally that vocal when alone?” Neville asked with a huskier voice than intended because he really needed to know.

“The rare times I’ve had to handle things myself since taking up with you, yes. I’ve found it heightens the sensation to respond as I would if you were there.” Severus’ face was nearly scarlet by the end of his statement and it let up the vice that had closed around Neville’s heart just slightly.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you needed space, Severus? Or that you would explain later?” Neville asked miserably. “Why pull away from me like that?”

"I knew I would tell you.” Severus admitted with a small upturn of his mouth. “I did not anticipate it would take as long as it did.”

“It was killing me! I was so heartbroken and miserable and couldn’t understand what I had done to push you away so much so fast.” Neville trailed off, wiping his face roughly.

“Beloved.” The emotionally spoken word was all the warning Neville had before he found himself wrapped tightly in Severus’ arms, the man kissing the side of his neck gently.

“Merlin, Severus, this could have all been avoided if you had just told me you needed me to give you some space. Or if you told me you would explain later. I’ve never pushed you.” Neville whispered harshly, his heart lifting and his annoyance flaring simultaneously. He wanted to push Severus away and hex the hell out of him, but he wanted to hold him more. Having spent over a week thinking he had lost the man he loved, Neville was grateful to have him in his arms.

“My apologies, beloved. My intentions were not to make you feel as though you had done something.” Severus pulled away carefully, his hands moving to cup Neville’s face affectionately.

“You’re an arsehole.” Neville stated, smiling slightly when Severus raised a raven brow. “You are! Who does that?”

“My apologies.” Severus inclined his head, obviously having chosen to not argue. “Do you wish to know what was so important?”

“Honestly? Yes. I want to know what was so important that you needed to behave like a complete areshole.” Neville admitted, smacking Severus’ back gently. “Before, I would have given you space and time to tell me when you’re ready, but now I’m just really pissed off.”

“Like this?” Severus asked, smirking as Neville looked down and realized he was still naked. Neville shrugged and then shook his head.

“No, when you’re ready.” Neville sighed.

Severus stared at Neville seriously, his eyes raking over the man’s face while his thumbs slowly caressed his cheeks. Neville’s hands rest on the older man’s hips, basking in the open affection he was receiving and so relieved.

“Marry me.” Severus whispered and then abruptly froze all movements, his eyes widening in shock at his own words.

“Was that a question or a command?” Neville joked, trying to calm his heart start racing heart.

“A question.” Severus admitted after several moments, his eyes beginning to reflect a small amount of insecurity.

“It sounded more like a command.” Neville smirked, shifting his hands so they were wrapped around Severus’ waist and forcing the older man’s body to press entirely against his own.

“It was a question, you little imp.” Severus sighed. It was obvious he had resigned himself to not being able to move forward with whatever plan he had made.

“Yes.” Neville smiled when Severus narrowed his eyes again and his eyebrow raised even more.

“Was that an answer or a question?” Severus’ hands trailed down his face to his neck, moving to wrap around Neville’s shoulders to pull their faces even closer.

“It was an answer.” Neville stated, kissing Severus’ thin lips softly.

“It sounded more like a question.” Severus smirked at the eyeroll he received.

“It was an answer, you surly –“

Neville’s sarcastic response was cut off by thin lips pressed against his own. The kiss was not at all tentative, both men completely giving themselves over to the other and welcoming in return. It was passionate and fire, setting every hair on Neville’s body to stand on end in the most wonderful of ways. Neville felt Severus’ left hand leave the back of his head and moments later heard what sounded like something being tossed on his nightstand. He paid it no mind, instead focusing on his lover and allowing Severus to slow their kiss down. Neville’s hands left his waist and trailed under his shirt, up his sides to his chest, his thumbs rubbing over all his sensitive spots. Severus pulled away slightly, their lips still barely brushing against the other’s.

Neville felt his eyes become misty in only the most wonderful way as Severus’ left hand reached up his own shirt and grasped Neville’s left hand, pulling it out. He could feel the cool press of metal and the slight tremor Severus’ hand gave.

“Will you marry me?” Severus finally asked, his own dark eyes slightly misty.

“Yes.” Neville breathlessly replied. He knew he should look down and see whatever piece Severus had chosen for him, but found his eyes unable to leave Severus’. The older man leaned forward and pressed their lips together as Neville felt the cool metal slide onto his left ring finger.

* * *

“What did you mean when you said Draco and Potter confirmed I was being unfaithful?” Severus asked as he played with Neville’s hair. Neville’s head rest on his chest, eyes still staring at the beautiful ring his betrothed had chosen. The ring could not have been any more perfect and when Neville finally glanced at it, his heart still racing and body thrumming wonderfully from their passionate coupling, it had lead to even more emotional tears, kisses and a slower second round where their lips never stopped touching. The black metal band was thin and glossy, so dark it looked almost like ink on his finger with a small inlaid opal. He recognized the stone immediately from a broach his father had given his mother as a wedding gift, which meant Severus had gone to Augusta Longbottom to ask for her blessing and had also gone to visit his parents and had received their blessing. Whether his poor crazed parents knew exactly what they were approving, Neville did not know, but Severus confirmed that Frank Longbottom had understood enough to at least tell him the password to his wife’s jewelry box where the broach had been stored. Being a magical artifact, no magic would have ever been able to open it, only the password.

“I told them I knew what you were doing and they both looked like they had seen a ghost.” Neville chuckled before leaning to kiss the center of Severus’ bare chest. “Did they know the details?”

“Yes. Draco recommended the jeweler and Potter acted as witness for you father’s blessing.” Severus blushed when Neville looked up at him with love radiating in his eyes.

“Did my dad –“ Neville trailed off, biting his lip and cursing the lump in his throat. It was a very joyous occasion and he felt guilty allowing sadness to cloud that. He shook his head to signal he was dropping the question, but before he could pull away, Severus rolled them over so he was leaning over Neville, his left arm supporting his body and his right hand wiping at the tears Neville hadn’t realized escaped.

“Did you father understand what I was asking?” Severus asked gently. Neville nodded, but was hesitant, clearly expecting Severus to tell him no. “I believe he did. I used Legilimency to show your father. I pulled the memory he had of marrying your mother forward. It calmed his thoughts drastically and Potter said he was smiling. I then pushed my thoughts to him, showing him my affection for you, my desire to be with you the rest of my days. It was short, nothing that would stress his mind. Before I was able to pull from his mind, I saw your mother’s broach. The image was short, but repeated in his mind. I withdrew and when I did he was smiling and whispered one word, the magical password for your mother’s jewelry box.”

“Can you show me sometime? The memory of it?”

“Whenever you wish, beloved.” Severus smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Neville gently.

“That explains why Harry was so upset when I was angry. He thought I knew that you had performed Legilimency on my dad and that he had acted as witness.” Neville chuckled when Severus pulled away, feeling a small ache of guilt in his stomach. “I need to apologize to them. I was awful.”

“They deserve it.” Severus snorted, laying on his side and balancing his head on his palm.

“No, they really didn’t. I was so cross.” Neville sighed, looking down at his new ring and smiling slightly.

“Potter, I understand his idiocy in not seeing that you both clearly were talking about something different. Draco, there is no excuse for it. He’s smarter than that.” Severus drawled. “Perhaps he’s spending too much time with Potter.”

“Don’t be mean.” Neville smacked his bare chest playfully.

“I’m being honest. There is absolutely no way Potter will be standing up for our bonding ceremony, I do hope you realize that.” Severus raised a challenging brow at his fiancé.

“He won’t.” Neville agreed with a smirk. “No one will. You, me, beach. No one, but us.”

“Granger? Your Grandmother?” Severus reminded him with a smirk. Neville’s smirk promptly dropped and he winced slightly.

“Okay, Hermione and Gran for the ceremony and then we send them back by portkey immediately after.” Neville nodded at his plan, clearly pleased by his idea.

“You are a very powerful wizard, yet are terrified of 2 women.” Severus snorted with a shake of his head.

“Okay, I’ll tell Hermione and Gran you don’t want them there.” Neville crossed his arms and pouted petulantly. Severus’ mood sobered very quickly, forcing Neville to actively work to keep from outright laughing at his serious face.

“Granger and your grandmother.” Severus nodded in agreement.

* * *

“Harry, calm down.” Draco groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache he had been nursing since their run-in with Neville. He had taken multiple potions, but nothing even scratched the surface of the pain.

“Calm down? How can I calm down? Neville found out I was a witness to his father having Legilimency performed on him and you saw him! He was furious! What if he hates me now? What if he doesn’t trust me?” Harry cried, running his hands through his perpetually messy hair as he paced.

“Like I told Severus, I think there has been a misunderstanding.” Draco patiently stated, looking at his lover. “That is why I told him to get back here immediately.”

“He hates me.” Harry barreled on as though Draco hadn’t spoken. “He hates me for letting Severus in his mind. Of course he does. His parents were tortured to insanity and I let the biggest mental sadist in his father’s head.”

“Very reassuring to know my reputation remains intact.”

Harry jumped and turned, blushing slightly when he saw an unamused Severus standing in the doorway to Draco’s quarters with a softly smiling Neville.

“Neville I’m so sorry!” Harry blurted out, the vision of a contrite child with his feet shifting awkwardly and hands tugging at his shirt.

“No, Harry, I’m sorry. There was a misunderstanding.” Neville’s smile was slightly pained. “I’m not angry about my dad.”

“Really? I swear I wouldn’t let anything happen to your parents! I think that’s why Severus asked me, because he knew I’d hex his balls off.”

Draco snorted inelegantly as Severus glared. Neville shook his head and approached his friend, hugging him briefly.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me that you were there. Honestly, I’m not mad.” Neville felt the guilt flare up at the look of pure relief that overtook Harry’s body. His shoulders slumped and he looked like a weight had been lifted.

“I’m assuming if the miscommunication has been cleared up, other facts have come to light?” Draco asked, looking between Severus and Neville pointedly. Harry’s face lit up in a huge smile, bouncing on his toes like an excited child. Draco found it endearing. Severus found it annoying.

Severus rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall, wrapping an arm around Neville’s waist as the younger man lift his hand to show the ring.

Draco’s congratulations were overshadowed by the loud “whoop!” Harry let out before he tackled his friend in a huge hug, clearly excited for him. Draco shook his head fondly at Harry, summoning a house elf to request elf made wine. Severus stood looking thoroughly bored as Harry tugged him into a 3-way hug with Neville.

“So, Neville, if you did not know about Severus’ proposal plans, then what were you so angry about in the greenhouse?” Draco asked when the 2 couples finally had sat down in Draco’s living room, sharing a celebratory glass of wine.

“Oh nothing.” Neville shrugged it off, looking down at his lap bashfully. “It’s not important.”

“Neville thought I was having an affair and that you two were helping to cover it up.” Severus stated, smirking at the narrowed eyes and glare he was receiving from his lover. Was it wrong to find some enjoyment at his expense? Potentially. When he finally looked back at Harry and Draco he found equally surprised looks, though Harry’s quickly morphed into something a bit more sinister.

“I would never, Neville.” Harry told him seriously, before turning towards Severus with a flash of something in his green eyes. “And for the record, if you ever do that to Neville, I will end you, Severus.”

“I wouldn’t.” Draco shrugged, nonchalantly trying to lighten the mood. Harry looked at him in shock while Severus raised an intrigued brow and Neville looked a little hurt.

“You seriously wouldn’t tell Neville if Severus was shagging someone else?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“I’m not saying I would approve, Harry,” Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. “I’m just saying I wouldn’t tell _Neville_.”

“So who would you tell?” Neville asked, curious about the inflection made to his name by Draco.

“Granger.” Draco smiled cruelly, bringing his glass up to take a sip of his wine. Harry and Neville both nodded in agreement as though his response made complete sense. Severus glared at his godson, not at all finding humor in his statement.

“Contrary to your belief, I am not afraid nor intimidated by Miss Granger.” Severus haughtily stated.

“Yes, you are.” The 3 younger wizards replied in sync. The room fell silent for a brief pause before the three younger wizards burst out laughing. Severus rolled his eyes and sipped his wine, ignoring the two sitting across from him and attempting to ignore his own fiancé, but found that to be rather difficult when the man’s hand slid onto his leg, high up on his thigh.

“It’s okay, love, we’re all scared of Hermione.” Neville reassured him with a light pat to his inner thigh. Harry nodded in agreement and Draco inclined his head.

“Really, Draco? Afraid of Granger?” Severus prodded his godson for his own amusement. Draco was not bashful nor embarrassed, much to Severus’ disappointment. 

“Have you met the woman?” Draco asked incredulously. “We should have let her at the Dark Lord, would have ended the war a lot faster. I’m wizard enough to admit Granger is without a doubt the brightest witch of our generation and a muggleborn which makes her even more intimidating.”

“Because she’s a muggleborn?” Harry asked with a slightly harsh edge to his tone. A clear warning for Draco to think his words through.

“She punched me in the face.” Draco flatly replied. “No witch would ever get physical like that, they’d resort to hexes. Granger? Take her wand and she’s still a threat.”

“Indeed.” Severus replied, wincing slightly at the memory of Hermione’s very pointed lesson some years prior.

“You don’t have to worry about that again.” Neville murmured softly, his left hand gently squeezing his thigh.

Severus looked down at his betrothed’s left hand on his thigh, his own right landing atop it and squeezing his hand gently. “Indeed.”

And Severus didn’t have to worry for he had no intentions of ever doing anything but making his soon-to-be husband and bond mate exceedingly happy.


End file.
